Memory of reality
by lyra.will
Summary: Lily se perd dans ses souvenirs...James...Severus...pour finir par une déclaration! Le jour ou elle a perdu Severus...le jour ou tout a basculé...!
1. Angel of death

**Cette fanfcition devait, au début, être un OS, mais comme je me suis laissée entraînerpar l'écriture...elle ne contiendra que trois chapitres cependant...Lily se perd dans ses souvenirs...mais garde en tête son but ultime...(le debut de l'histoire, la finet les moments ou Lily revient à la réalité se déroulent pendant sa septieme année...!)**

**Tous les personnages apartiennent à JKR et bla bla bla...(vous connaissez la musique...lol)**

**BONNE LECTURE...**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les cheveux en bataille, le cœur palpitant, encore tremblante et trempée de sueur, mais la seule pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit la fit se ressaisir immédiatement. Elle avait enfin trouvée la réponse à la question qu'elle n'avait cessée de se poser depuis plusieurs semaines. Son rêve l'avait amené sur la voie et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle fit face à la réalité en prononçant ces simples mots: Je l'aime, si simples mais en même temps contenant une telle signification pour elle.

Tout avait commencé environ deux mois auparavant, les assauts de James s'étaient soudainement et bizarrement relâchés petit à petit pour finir par disparaître complètement et, à sa grande surprise, elle en avait ressenti de l'amertume et de la tristesse ainsi qu'un sentiment beaucoup plus profond qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à définir. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais, déjà, son cœur ne battait que pour lui.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à se forger une opinion et celle-ci n'avait pas tardée à se révéler tout à fait exacte. Elle avait tout de suite vu que James Potter était un garçon orgueilleux, imbu de lui-même, vantard, extrêmement doué et prétentieux, fils à papa, ne supportant pas de voir quelqu'un lui résister et encore moins le contredire et pour finir…incroyablement mignon.

Avec ses cheveux constamment en bataille, ses yeux qui lui rappelaient la couleur du chocolat au lait qu'elle adorait manger quand elle était petite, son visage fin et sa taille avantageuse, il défiait les lois de…(de quoi? Lol) Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu était que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie à jamais, mais ça non plus, à ce moment la, elle ne le savait pas encore…

Donc, cette première rencontre avait eu lieu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La répartition s'était dérouléerapidementet elle avait accueilli avec un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse le petit discours de Dumbledore à la fin du banquet qui avait fait clairement comprendre à tout le monde qu'il était temps de rejoindre les dortoirs! Sa première vision de Poudlard l'avait ravi. Elle avait immédiatement senti que le château allait lui plaire même si le fait de ne pas savoir encore grand-chose sur la communauté dont elle avait fait parti à son insu pendant dix ans l'effrayait un peu. Mais, elle se rassura vite en se disant qu'elle était assez vive et douée et qu'elle apprendrait vite si on lui en laissait l'occasion. Le fait d'aller à Gryffondor l'avait secrètement réjoui. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait particulièrement aucunes des quatre maisons, elle avait tout de suite pensée que Gryffondor était celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Ses couleurs, le rouge et l'or lui rappelaient la force et le courage, qualités dont elle était loin d'être démuni.

Quand le Choixpeau avait fait son choix, elle avait senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine tandis qu'une timide grimace de plaisir au début fit place à un sourire resplendissant lorsqu'elle s'avança vers la longue table de sa nouvelle maison qui l'acclamait en applaudissant bruyamment et en la dévisagent curieusement, elle, petite rousse de onze aux magnifiques yeux verts en amande.

Elle ne suivit pas le reste de la répartition, trop occupée à dévisager les personnes qui l'entouraient, assises à ses cotés, les professeurs dont les yeux acérés suivaient les première années qui comme elle n'avaient guère osées les regardés ouvertement, le plafond qu'elle devina immédiatement comme magique bien que sa connaissance de son nouveau monde fut assez restreinte et pour finir par la magnificence des couverts et des assiettes qui étaient posés devant elle, à même la table qui était d'un bois pur, indéfinissable mais si doux au toucher. Le repas passa rapidement tandis qu'elle tentait en vain de goûter a chaque plat que se présentait devant elle. Elle fit même honneur aux drôles de bonbons verts à la menthe entassés dans un grand saladier d'argent brillant. Elle écouta le discours du directeur avec un soin attentif , essayant de déceler l'humour caché derrière ses grandes phrases tarabiscotés. Elle le suivit avec tant d'attention qu'elle ne vit pas qu'un jeune garçon de son âge, au visage assez expressif, la dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils bien que son regard rêveur contredisait son expression. Elle ne vit pas non plus l'autre garçon au regard aussi sombre que ses cheveux donné un coup de coude au premier et montrer du doigt la table des Serpentard en riant sous cape ce qui fit se détourner son regard d'elle. Non, elle ne vit rien de tout cela…Et elle se leva en silence et tranquillement quand Dumbledore l'ordonna. Elle suivit la foule de peur de se perdre et entendit avec soulagement une voix crier non loin d'elle:

-Les premières années de Gryffondor, par ici…Suivez moi s'il vous plait. Allez, dépêchez-vous, On y va! Tout le monde est la? Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire tous les deux entendit-elle s'interroger la voix tandis qu'elle s'adressait à des personnes derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle entra pour la première fois dans la salle commune, le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit fut "chaleureux". Avec ses tapis moelleux de laine rouge et or, ses tableaux aux couleurs ni trop vives ni trop criardes, ses grandes fenêtres qui, elle en était sur, devaient laissées passer la lumière vive de l'après midi et ses deux cheminées autour desquelles on avait placées de nombreux fauteuils, tables et canapés, elle se dit que cet endroit était tout simplement parfait. Elle avait commencé inconsciemment à se relâcher, à évacuer toute la pression et le stress qui l'avaient assailli depuis le matin ou elle avait du franchir ce drôle de mur pour finir par se retrouver devant une énorme locomotive rouge flambant et un panneau sur lequel elle avait pu lire «Poudlard Express, Voix 9/3/4»

Elle se sentait enfin chez elle, depuis longtemps, car ces deniers temps la vie n'avait pas été très rose à la maison ou sa sœur Pétunia lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleur depuis le jour ou une grande lettre postée dans une enveloppe d'un vert clair avait atterri dans leur boite aux lettres. Depuis le jour ou, ébahi, tremblante encore de surprise, elle avait compris qu'elle était différente, qu'elle était une sorcière.

Elle s'était presque complètement détendue quand une voix derrière elle la fit, sans savoir pourquoi, se crisper involontairement:

-Ça l'air plutôt cool ici non?

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse car la voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue s'exprimer tout à l'heure se remit à parler. Elle écouta d'une oreille attentive, pressée de monter se coucher et de s'endormir au plus vite. Elle entendit parler de dortoirs et d'escaliers, de rideaux et de valises mais elle ne prit pas la peine de chercher à démêler tout ça. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une choses: dormir.

Elle aurait sans doute pu le faire car, à présent, la voix commençait à montrer les deux escaliers qui menaient respectivement aux dortoirs des filles et de garçons et les encourageant à monter, si quelqu'un ne l'avait poussé assez brutalement sur le coté, manquant de la faire trébucher. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir l'idiot qui avait fait cela, car une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui souffla que ça ne pouvait guère être une idiote, et elle allait parler quand elle aperçut celui qui l'avait bousculé. Il était plus grand qu'elle mais elle devinât à son visage qu'ils devaient avoir a peu près le même age. Ses cheveux étaient incroyablement mal peignés et ses yeux chocolat pétillaient. Il la dévisageait avec un mélange d'insolence et de malice. Il se passa soudain la main dans les cheveux d'un geste vif ce qui eut pour effet de le décoiffer encore plus. Son regard l'avait troublé mais elle se reprit rapidement:

-Tu pourrais t'excuser, dis donc! Tu n'es pas très poli.

Le jeune homme la regardait maintenant avec surprise, apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Il parut décontenancé pendant un instant et en glissant un regard vers son voisin qui se tenait à ses côtés, il murmura silencieusement:

-Je t'avais dis doucement, Bravo, maintenant elle est en colère!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-il, je vais arranger ça!

Lily vit alors un autre jeune homme aux yeux d'un noir de braise, profonds, les cheveux lui tombant avec grâce de chaque côté du visage s'avancer et dire d'une voix ou teintait l'amusement:

-Salut, ne t'en prends pas à James, il n'a rien fait! C'est moi qui t'ai bousculé, Excuse moi!

Lily se sentit encore plus énervée! Non mais, ils se prenaient pour qui ces deux là. Elle eut néanmoins du mal à détacher ses yeux de…James apparemment, car son regard semblait la happer. Elle regarda son voisin de mauvaise grâce et son sourire l'irrita de plus belle, elle reprit son franc parler coutumier:

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire! Je suppose que c'était un pari stupide. Je n'aime pas non plus ce genre de choses, vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer!

Lily vit que James avait ouvert des yeux ronds et la fixait maintenant avec une expression abasourdi, elle aurait pu en rire si elle n'avait pas été si fâchée, tandis que celui dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom ne semblait nullement décontenancé et lui lançait d'un ton ouvertement moqueur:

-Oh, oh, oh! Voila des menaces Miss…

-Evans! Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir!

Et elle tourna les talons, assez contente d'avoir cloué le bec à ce petit morveux insolent aux yeux sombres. Elle entendit indistinctement derrière elle un soupir suivi aussitôt d'un ricanement sonore. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de garçons, toujours sur de soi, sur d'être le meilleur, sur de plaire…Hélas, elle revu ces deux la bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu…Jusqu'à ce jour tout du moins!

* * *

Environ deux mois auparavant, elle était passée devant Potter sans que celui-ci ne daigne lever le regard vers elle, sans que celui-ci ne lui adresse la parole, sans que celui-ci chercher à se faire remarquer ou à l'épater…Cela n'était jamais arrivé en sept ans, SEPT ans. Depuis qu'elle avait fait à moitié connaissance dans la salle commune, il n'avait cessé de la harceler plus ou moins quotidiennement. Les trois premières années, ses phrases ne changeaient pas, lui répétant qu'elle était belle et qu'elle lui plaisait indéfiniment. Il la taquinait et cela l'énervait au plus au point, mais depuis le début de leur quatrième année, son discours avait changé, se faisant de plus en plus enflammé, lui demandant sans cesse de sortir avec elle, ce qu'elle refusait continuellement, et lui répétant qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait pensé qu'il finirait par se lasser, par se décourager de ses multiples refus mais à son grand désespoir plus elle le cassait, plus il persistait. Pendant longtemps elle avait cru qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment et que son seul but était d'honorer un pari stupide qu'il avait fait avec son meilleur ami, elle pensait que ses déclarations n'étaient que du pipos, des phrases en l'air! Elle ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde qu'il fut sincère, pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle, qu'il cherchait à la ridiculiser devant tout le monde, attendant qu'elle commette un faux pas ou quelle finisse par lui tomber dans les bras mais il y avait pas longtemps de cela, son amie avait finit par lui ouvrir les yeux, lui disant qu'il l'aimait réellement et que son amour pour elle était bien sincère, elle n'avait cessé de réfuter ses argument mais elle se posait de plus en plus de question. Au fond, peut être avait-elle tout simplement peur. Elle ne se radoucit pas pour autant et ne brisa pas les barrière dont elle s'était entourée et qui la protégeaient. Son ton froid et cassant était sa seule arme de défense et elle avait beaucoup de mal à sans défaire, surtout en sa présence. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était aussi têtu qu'elle pouvait l'être. Enfin ça c'était ce qu'elle croyait car environ deux mois auparavant, ce fut le jour ou elle s'assit à la grande table pour prendre son petit déjeuner et celui ou il ne lui dit pas bonjour. Elle commença à boire son jus d'orange en ayant la vague impression que quelque chose avait changé, que quelque chose était différent. Elle passa rapidement outre, Lily était quelqu'un de pratique, ne s'embarassant guère de détails inutiles. Elle choisit avec un soin particulier un pain au chocolat dans la grande corbeille devant elle et allait le porter à sa bouche quand elle figea son bras instantanément. Ça y était! Elle savait ce qui n'allait pas! Potter ne lui avait pas dit bonjour. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis la referma, assez satisfaite d'elle-même. Peut être avait-il enfin compris se dit elle! Enfin! Au bout de bientôt sept ans ce ne serait pas trop tôt. Elle ricana intérieurement mais elle s'arrêta très vite. Avec surprise, elle s'aperçut que cet incident ne lui faisait pas si plaisir que ça au second abord. Bien entendu, les continuelles remarques de Potter la gonflaient, son arrogance la mettait continuellement au défi mais d'un certain côté…elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ces petites joutes lui plaisaient et que si elles venaient à disparaître, elle lui manqueraient indubitablement. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction et ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas. Potter riait de toutes ses dents, qu'il avaient belles d'ailleurs, pendant que Black, secoué d'un fou rire, écrasait son croissant contre la table. Lupin les regardait avec un air de profonde compassion et de désespoir, le désespoir de les voir un jour grandir pensa Lily qui aimait bien Remus. Quand à Peter, elle l'aperçut furtivement derrière son bol de café au lait. Il regardait son assiette de pudding avec l'air de se demander s'il allait la manger ou non. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, trop distrait pas son fou rire avec son meilleur ami pour faire attention à elle mais elle déchanta vite. James n'avait jamais manqué de lui dire bonjour le matin lorsqu'elle arrivait, de lui lancer une de ses petites remarques coutumière. Pendant six ans et demi, tous les matins, il l'avait salué, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux toujours pétillant, semblant à chaque fois avoir oublié la déception qu'il avait du subir la veille, toujours de bonne humeur, presque jamais morose ou sombre comme pouvait l'être Black! Il n'avait jamais manqué un seul matin. Alors pourquoi celui là? Elle se rappelait même de son premier matin à Poudlard et à son grand étonnement, ce souvenir lui revint avec une netteté surprenante!

Elle avait grimpé rapidement les escaliers qui la menèrent au dortoir des filles. Elle était entrée et avait trouvé ses valises près d'un des nombreux lits de la grande salle, lits entourés de rideaux rouges sombre bordés de franges d'or. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de defaire ses bagages immédiatement et avait juste sorti sa chemise de nuit dans laquelle elle s'était glissé rapidement avant de s'enfoncer dans les draps et de s'endormir, ne prêtant pas attention au vacarme qui régnait autour d'elle!

Elle s'était réveillée avant tout le monde, le dortoir était silencieux mais Lily se sentit bien, ce calme lui était bénéfique, elle aimait se sentir en accord avec la nature. Elle paraissait très self contrôle extérieurement mais intérieurement elle était très excitée et impatiente. Elle avait toujours été une très bonne élève à l'école moldue qu'elle fréquentait depuis l'age de trois ans, travaillant assidûment et consciencieusement, faisant toujours ses devoirs régulièrement et ramenant quotidiennement à la maison des bulletins excellents sous l'œil fier et ému de ses parents. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait avoir aucun mal à se faire une place ici, qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, ces nouvelles études, ces nouvelles disciplines et ces nouveaux camarades…, surtout si les professeurs étaient aussi intéressants qu'ils présentaient, la nourriture aussi bonne que hier soir et les lits aussi chauds et douillets que cette nuit. Elle désirait ardemment faire ses preuves.

Elle n'avait pas tardé à s'habiller de sa toute nouvelle robe de sorcière qu'elle avait déjà portée hier pour l'occasion, de couleur noir unie. Elle saisit une écharpe rouge vif de sa valise en pensant qu'il faisait assez froid et que de plus, c'était désormais l'une des couleur de sa nouvelle maison. Elle retrouva assez facilement le chemin de la Grande Salle bien qu'elle hésitât à une intersection deplusieurs couloirs et qu'elle fut obligée de demander de l'aide à la statue la plus proche qui se révélât plus tard être Marjorie la foldingue, première femme de gobelin à avoir voulu divorcer car son mari lui tapait dessus a coup de casserole sur la tête (excusez moi, petit délire personnel lol). Lorsqu'elle franchit la grande porte, elle eut soudain l'impression que le silence se faisait brusquement autour d'elle bien que les quelques conversations qui se déroulèrent ne furent en aucun cas troublées par son arrivée. Peut être était ce du a la taille de la salle qui était tout bonnement gigantesque, si majestueuse, si pleine de vie, mais en même temps si silencieuse, si intimidante! Elle se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait sur vers sa table et s'assit tranquillement.

Une jeune fille ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et s'installa en face d'elle. Elle semblait de nature assez réservée mais pourtant ce fut elle qui engagea en premier la conversation:

-Salut, je m'appelle Lyra Parry et toi?

-Lily Evans! Tu es en première année. Je ne t'ai pas vu hier pendant la répartition…

-Oui, oui, je viens d'arriver également! C'est normal, continua-t-elle pour répondre à l'affirmation de Lily. Je t'ai remarqué hier, tu avais l'air un peu dans la lune…

Lily eut un petit rire et ajouta:

-Oui, enfin…Ça m'a fait un peu drôle d'être ici Je veux dire…Ça change pas mal de choses. Je suis fille de moldus!

-Ah oui? Lyra sembla s'enthousiasmée. Moi ma mère est une sorcière mais mon père est moldu. Je connais bien les deux communautés mais je suis bien contente d'être une sorcière comme ma mère, j'ai toujours voulu faire de la magie comme elle.

Lily avait toujours été une petite fille assez solitaire et en grandissant elle n'avait pas beaucoup changée, elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais amies, d'amies intimes, d'amies que l'on sait que l'on gardera pour la vie, à qui l'on peut tout confier sans peur, sans crainte d'être incomprise ou de se sentir rejetée, à qui l'on peut parler de ses craintes, de ses peurs mais aussi de ses amours, de ses rêves et de ses joies…

Elle sentit rapidement tandis que la conversation avec Lyra se poursuivait, que cette dernière pourrait devenir ce que secrètement elle avait toujours rêvée d'avoir, cette amie qu'elle avait longtemps espérée. Elle venait de commencer son chocolat au lait quand des éclats de rire provenant de l'entrée lui fit lever la tête. Elle aspira bruyamment et fronça les sourcils. Ils n'ont pas tardés ces deux la se dit-elle pour elle-même. Elle venait de reconnaître Monsieur Dents Blanches et…John…Non, James! Lyra avait elle aussi tournée la tête dans leur direction en entendant le soupir de Lily, la questionna du regard:

-Ils sont aussi à Gryffondor. Je les ai rencontrés hier soir, ça à été très…amical!

Lyra sembla comprendre immédiatement l'ironie et laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Lily ne put s'empêcher elle aussi de sourire mais ce dernier s'arrêté net quand elle vit que les deux garçons s'avançaient dans leur direction.

-Lyra?

-Hum…répondit-elle cette dernière en essayant d'avaler sa tartine de pain qui dégoulinait d'un mélange peu appétissant composé de beurre et de confiture de mangue (beurk lol)

-Tu aimes la compagnie?

Lyra roula des yeux de façon comique et vit à l'expression de sa nouvelle amie que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se retourna vite, manquant de s'étouffer et aperçut également les deux jeunes garçonsqui se rapprochaient dangereusement.

-Espérons seulement que leur cerveau sont aussi beau que leur sourire, fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lily essaya tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de glousser mais n'y parvient pas. Et elle qui ne gloussait jamais et trouvait idiotes toutes ces petites midinettes qui passaient leur temps à rire bêtement à longueur de journée…De plus elle ne voulait pas faire croire aux deux jeunes gens que leur présence prochaine les rendaient souriantes.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres et, voyant qu'ils discutaient avec enthousiasme et ne regardant pas vers elle, elle prit le loisir de les observer discrètement. Bien sur, elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle avait tout de suite remarquée hier soir qu'ils étaient tous deux assez mignons mais là, à la lumière du matin , elle les trouva beaucoup plus que ça…Le premier, celui qui s'appelait James,lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un dont elle n'arriva pas à se souvenir. Elle se demanda brusquement s'il lui arrivait de se peigner ou s'il se faisait exploser un pétard dans les cheveux chaque matin! Il portait des lunettes mais apparemment cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure, tant de personnes avaient des complexes stupides avec ce genre d'instrument. Elle remarqua qu'il avait un très beau sourire. Mais, si extraordinaire fut ce dernier, il n'était rien en comparaison de celui de son voisin qui était à tomber à la renverse. Elle s'intéressa alors à la personne à qui il appartenait. Légèrement plue grand que son compagnon, il avait les cheveux qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules et dont certaines mèches lui cachaient les yeux, aussi noirs que les Ténèbres. Ce fut Lyra qui la tira de son analyse fort approfondie.

-Lily, ça va?

-Très bien, j'observais ceux qui ne vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus! Prête?

-Je ne pourrai pas l'être davantage!

Et avant même que celle-ci eut finit ses derniers mots, elle sentit le banc sur lequel elle était assise se soulever brusquement avant de retomber dans un bruit sourd qui sembla étourdissant dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque, Lily prit la parole. C'était une jeune fille vive qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche:

-Eh bien, Eh bien! On ne peut pas vraiment dire que la discrétion soit votre fort dit-elle non sans un certain humour!

James et son voisin se regardèrent rapidement puis éclatèrent de rire ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver Lily mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, James déclara:

-Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. Sa voix était assez chaude et agréable à entendre. Son regard pétillait toujours et il l'avait regardé de nouveau assez profondément!

-Je le crois également déclara-t-elle d'un air qu'elle voulait hautain.

-Très bien continua-t-il sans se préoccupé du ton cassant de sa voisine, d'ailleurs, un énorme sourire lui encadrait maintenant le visage. Je pense connaître le moyen d'y remédier!

-…

-James Potter, déclara-t-il avant de lui tendre la main au dessus de son bol de chocolat.

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Était-ce une farce? Mais après tout, Pourquoi pas? Elle serra brièvement la main dans la sienne avant de prononcer son propre nom:

-Lily Evans.

-Et voila Sirius Black, poursuivit-il en montrant du doigt l'inconnu aux yeux si noirs. Il portait bien son nom pourtant il parut se renfrogner à l'annonce de celui-ci, comme s'il ne lui plaisait pas. Lily passa outre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lyra avant de parler:

-Voila Lyra Parry, une amie.

-Enchanté dirent-ils en chœur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Moi de même répondit Lyra en ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que Lily les regardait d'un œil mauvais, comme si elle s'attendait à tous moments à ce qu'il fassent les fous ou sortent une blague particulièrement stupide. Cela la fit immédiatement sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à James qui déclara d'un ton amusé à Lily:

-Au moins elle sait sourire ta copine!

Lily ne comprit pas immédiatement l'allusion, elle était un peu perdu dans ses pensées mais elle reprit vite contenance et le regard plein de malice de son voisin la fit se hérisser, elle se dressa tout de suite sur ses ergots.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Potter, lança-t-elle d'un ton froid et distant. Ce garçon et son copain ne lui disaient vraiment rien qui vaille.

-Pourtant tu devrais, il est souvent très utile, répondit-il avec une assurance assez déconcertante.

Mais Lily ne voulut pas se laisser faire et reprenant rapidement ses pensées, elle contra taqua (lol la guerre est ouverte…!):

-Je n'aimerais pas être ta mère, Potter! Ça va? Elle arrive à suivre pour pouvoir t'acheter de nouvelles paires de chaussettes tous les mois?

Lyra éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur tandis que Sirius se mettait à pouffer derrière la part de brioche qu'il venait de se decouper. James parut décontenancé pendant un instant mais Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se leva en silence, planta ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de son voisin et lui lança d'une voix calme mais ferme:

-J'y vais! Bon petit déjeuner! Je te laisse à la méditation de ma phrase, j'espère que tu arriveras à la décoder avant la fin de la journée sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de te classer dans la catégorie «crétins et prétentieux», moi qui espérais que tu ne ferais partie que de celle «prétentieux», me voila déçu…!

Et sur ces mots elle quitta la table d'un pas rapide, la tête haute et le regard conquérant. Elle se sentait d'attaque pour commencer la journée, sa première journée de cours. Mais avant qu'elle est pu franchir la grande porte, elle parvient à entendre ces derniers mots:

-Qu'Est-ce que ma mère et mes chaussettes viennent faire la dedans?

-Je crois qu'elle faisait allusion à tes chevilles, James!

Et elle l'entendit hurler de rire et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, l'image d'un grand chien noir lui vient à l'esprit, image qu'elle chassa rapidement.

* * *

Le propre souvenir s'effaça également et elle se retrouva dans son lit. Oui, ces deux mois auparavant avaient été une véritable calamité, mais elle allait rapidement y remédier. Elle allait parler à James qui l'évitait depuis la matin ou il avait refusé de lui dire bonjour. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle allait enfin réagir. De nombreux souvenirs l'assaillirent de nouveau, elle voulut les repousser mais ils la submergèrent rapidement. Elle se retrouva de nouveau en première année, c'était un lundi matin, elle n'avait pas vraiment reparlé à James depuis son premier petit déjeuné dans la grande salle.

* * *

Lily rentra dans la salle de classe suivit de près par Lyra. Les deux amies ne se quittaient désormais plus, prenant tous leur repas ensemble, se confiant déjà tout; se partageant de nombreuses choses. Elles s'étaient rapidement rendu compte quelles avaient de nombreux point communs bien que certaines différences entre elles étaient assez évidentes: Lily n'était pas une jeune fille particulièrement extravertie mais à cote de Lyra, elle paraissait très exubérante. On aurait pu penser que cette dernièreétait une jeune fille timide mais Lily qui commençait à très bien la connaître savait que non. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais les rares fois ou elle prenait la parole, on voyait que ses mots étaient réfléchis, qu'elle était loin d'être bête et que derrière ses yeux sombres, elle réfléchissait constamment Elle observait beaucoup et s'instruisait en silence. Pourtant, la compagnie de Lily parut la rendre plus ouverte. Au fil du temps, elle riait de plus en plus souvent aux éclats alors qu'auparavant elle ne l'aurait jamais fait; elle s'habillait de couleurs assez vives alors qu'auparavant le noir était de sorti presque tous les jours. De plus Lily passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, lisant presque tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main, en empruntant de nouveaux chaque semaine pour travailler davantage tandis que Lyra passait très peu de temps à faire ses devoirs, préférant lire des bouquins modus, écouter de la musique ou écrire des histoires, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de très bonnes notes dans a peu près toutes les matières. On les voyait souvent ensemble toutes les deux, assises sur une table souvent à l'écart, parlant à vois basse ou concentrés sur leur livre. Elles se séparaient rarement bien que certaines fois, l'une ou l'autre s'isolait quelque temps…

Lily s'assit comme à son habitude au premier rang, elle posa son sac sur le côté extérieur et se retourna pour parler à Lyra qui s'asseyait toujours près d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit car ce n'était pas Lyra qui était en face d'elle, elle avait été remplacée par Potter. Elle lui lança un regard noir et se retourna, Lyra était debout au milieu de l'allée, ne sachant que faire. Pourtant elle du se décider rapidement car Mc Gonagall venait d'entrer à son tour dans la salle et à son regard particulièrement sévère, tout le monde comprit, qu'aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude, il ne faudrait rien tenter qui puisse déranger son cours. Lyra alla donc s'asseoir à l'unique place qu'il restait, c'est à dire près de Remus Lupin, jeune homme assez timide et réfléchie aux yeux clair et aux cheveux châtain ou brillaient de nombreux reflets d'or. Lily croisa le regard de son ami et lui posa une question muette qu'elle paru comprendre, elle leva les bras au ciel et eu un air qui signifiait manifestement: «Je n'ai rien pu faire!». Lily soupira bruyamment et se retourna pour faire face à leur professeur, ignorant superbement son nouveau voisin.

Le cours commença donc. Comme son fils bien des années plus tard, Lily avait rapidement compris que la magie n'était pas qu'une question de baguette et que certaines matières, comme la métamorphose par exemple étaient beaucoup plus compliquées que les mathématiques et requéraient de grandes aptitudes. Mais bien que les premiers jours furent asses difficiles, elle s'accrocha et s'entraîna tous les soirs pendant de longues heures pour obtenir les résultats désirés en classe et elle ne tarda pas à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de presque tous ses professeurs, notamment Mc Gonagall qui aimait les élèves sérieux, attentifs et travailleurs comme elle l'était.

Elle se força à écouter attentivement comme à son habitude mais elle se sentait troublée par la présence de Potter à ses côtés. Elle ne le connaissait presque pas bien qu'il suivait les même cours qu'elle et qu'ils appartenaient à la même maison. Depuis leur deuxième rencontre, elle ne lui avait plus jamais adressée la parole ni à lui ni à Black, ces deux la étant tout le temps fourrés ensemble, souvent accompagnés pas Lupin et Pettigrow, eux même en première année à Gryffondor. Elle trouvait Potter et Black insupportables, trop sur d'eux-mêmes et, déjà, avait grand peine à supporter leur présence De plus elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Potter s'obstinait à lui dire bonjour tous les matins, un bonjour chaleureux, souvent accompagné d'un sourire éclatant. Elle lui répondait toujours poliment mais froidement, espérant ainsi qu'il cesserait son comportement qu'elle jugeait par trop stupide. Black quand à lui ne la remarquait même pas, Remus avait par contre toujours un mot gentil pour elle et elle l'aimait beaucoup, quand à Pettigrow, elle l'ignorait, le trouvant inintéressant. Elle fut soudain tirée de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui lui tirait la manche sur le côté. Elle se retourna à demi et vit Potter qui tenait le tissu de sa robe de sorcière. Elle lui lança des éclairs de ses yeux et murmura tout bas:

-Lâche moi, Potter, Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vous retourne la question, Miss Evans, que faisiez-vous au lieu de répondre à ma question, vous rêviez je suppose?

La voix de Mc Gonagall avait sonnée comme une sentence pour Lily. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu la question du professeur qui sans nul doute lui avait été adressée. Elle se maudit tout bas, elle et Potter pour le fait qu'il lui avait fait indirectement perdre le fil du cours qu'elle tentait de suivre tant bien que mal. Elle remarqua soudain que toute la classe semblait avoir les yeux fixés sur elle et que de petits ricanements commençaient à se faire entendre derrière elle. Lily croisa le regard de son professeur et se dit qu'elle ferait bien de trouver quelque chose à dire, et rapidement:

-Je n'ai pas entendu votre question, professeur!

Elle était contente, sa voix n'avait pas tremblée bien qu'elle se sentait assez mal. C'était la toute première fois qu'un professeur la surprenait à rêvasser, de plus, la directrice de sa maison.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, figurez-vous! Je vais répéter ma question alors tentez de la retenir cette fois ci...!

-...En quoi se transforme mon allumette lorsque je prononce cette formule…?

Mais Lily ne parvient pas à comprendre la suite de la phrase car de petits bruits étouffés derrière elle couvrirent la voix. Elle se sentit paniquer. Le regard de Mc Gonagall était fixé sur elle. Lily avait envie de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Elle n'allait tout de même pas la faire répéter une nouvelle fois. Quand à dire quelle ne savait pas, Oh lala c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il fallais trouver quelque chose. Les pensées de Lily tourbillonnaient rapidement. Elle allait finir par opter pour l'option de non connaissance, assez désespérée quand elle entendit le mot «aiguille» soufflé à côté d'elle. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé quand à sa grande surprise, la voix de Potter se fit de nouveau entendre, il parlait dans un murmure, ne bougeant presque pas les lèvres:

-C'est une aiguille, Réponds!

Elle réfléchit pendant ce qui lui paru une éternité. Et si Potter lui faisait une farce pour se moquer d'elle , pour la ridiculiser. Et puis sa vieille formule lui revient: Après tout, pourquoi pas…elle verrait bien!

-Votre allumette se transformera en aiguille. Elle parla distinctement de sa voix claire et mélodieuse.

Mc Gonagall la regarda d'un air perçant puis une ombre semblable à un sourire vient s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

-Bonne réponse Miss Evans, je savais que vous connaissiez la réponse bien que je désespérais de vous l'entendre dire. Bien prenez tous vos parchemins et vos plumes et notez les indications suivantes.

Et elle tapota sur le tableau ou de longues phrases s'inscrivirent immédiatement. Lily soupira, rassurée, elle avait évitée le pire. Elle se tourna vers son voisin, autant en finir tout de suite, le plus vite possible et lui murmura un merci du bout des lèvres. Elle s'étonnât de ne pas voir s'afficher son sourire narquois qu'il affectait tout particulièrement. Il la regarda bien en face, ses yeux chocolat rivés au sien et il ne dit rien. Elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la regardait ainsi, semblant vouloir lire au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise et finit par parler pour dissiper sa gêne:

-Quoi? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien , répondit-il après un instant de réflexion, je suis content que tu m'ais fait confiance, c'est tout.

-Ah bon…, marmonna-t-elle soulagée. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi dire. Elle se tut donc et concentra son attention sur Mc Gonagall, ne voulant surtout pas se faire remarquer une nouvelle fois. Mais apparemment, Potter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il reprit la parole:

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup.

Lily le regarda une nouvelle fois et elle vit qu'il avait reprit son petit sourire détestable. Elle se surprit à se considérer comme une proie, dont Potter était le chasseur, qui ne voudrait la lâcher que quand il aurait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle ricana toute seule. Ce que je peux être stupide des fois, se dit-elle. Elle voulait qu'il se taise et lui répondit d'un ton sec:

-Bonne déduction, Sherlock!

Et elle se retourna complètement pour suivre le cours. Mais son voisin se remit à parler comme si elle ne lui avait fait clairement comprendre que la discussion était close:

-On pourrait peut être y remédier.

Lily soupira bruyamment une nouvelle fois. Il n'allait donc jamais la lâcher. Non mais qu'elle plaie ce mec!

-Tu as toujours des solutions pour tout, toi, n'Est-ce pas? Dit-elle sarcastiquement en repensant au petit déjeuner d'il y avait un mois.

Il fit semblant ou ne remarqua pas l'ironie dans sa voix et répondit franchement:

-Oui, je pense être assez mûr pour mon age…Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que son sourire en coin réapparut. Lily se sentit excédée.

-Bien alors que je suppose que ta maturité te permet de comprendre les deux mots suivants: La ferme!

-…

-Bien, je prends ça pour un oui bien que ton cerveau ait l'air d'être tombé dans tes chaussettes. Comment vont-elles d'ailleurs? Ah, je vois que ce sont de nouvelles paires, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant sur le côté pour pouvoir apercevoir le bas de sa robe de sorcier. Je comprends, enchaînât-elle, déchaînée, en regardant les chevilles de son voisin avec un faux air navré, ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours…

-Miss Evans!

La voix du professeur résonna dans la salle. Le silence se fit immédiatement autour de Lily qui s'immobilisa. Au diable Potter mais…non, tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi bavardait-elle tant lorsqu'il était à coté d'elle. Grrrr…Elle releva la tête pour affronter bravement le regard noir de son professeur.

-Mes cours ne vous intéressent pas, mademoiselle?

Lily se sentit trembler, elle allait se faire punir, pire elle allait se faire renvoyer, Dumbledore préviendrait ses parents ou…Mais après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre:

-Si, Madame, ce que vous dites est de la plus haute importance pour moi mais je suis navrée de vous apprendre que les chaussettes de Potter sont-elles aussi très captivantes. En effet il en change tous les mois si vous voulez savoir…

Le silence était complet. Personne n'osait respirer trop fort. Comment cette petite rousse aux yeux de chatte avait pu faire une telle réponse au professeur le plus sévère de toute l'école. James la regarda vivement, très étonné, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de sortir quelque chose de ce genre la, pensant qu'elle s'écraserait devant l'air plus que menaçant de leur directrice de maison.

-Je suis déçu que vous placiez les chaussettes de Mr Potter au même niveau que mes cours sur votre échelle des…hum…priorités, Miss Evans. J'espère qu'a l'avenir vous ferez de meilleurs choix, cela vous sera sans doute plus bénéfique car je doute que l'étude des dessous de votre voisin puisse vous mener bien loin…

Cette fois la classe éclata d'un rire général. Seuls Lily et James, tous deux assez gênés et rouges, n'osant se regarder, ne pipèrent mot…et le cours reprit normalement, sans incident notable jusqu'à la fin...

**J'espere que vous avez aimé...Ptites REVIEWS s'il vous plait...La suite demain...**

**Bisous.**


	2. Si tu savais comme j'en crève

**Merci beaucoup à lisou52 et à Losruoc Emixam pour leurs reviews...ca fait vraiment très plaisir...**

**Voila la suite...Bonne Lecture...**

_(Nous sommes revenus au debut...en septieme année...)_

Lily secoua de nouveau la tête, il fallait qu'elle arrête, cela ne servait à rien de vivre dans le passé. Il fallait faire vite, il était sans doute déjà trop tard mais elle avait peut être encore une chance. Oh je vous en supplie, supplia-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel: Juste une dernière chance! Elle prit rapidement une douche, s'habilla en vitesse, se coiffa d'un coup négligent de baguette et ouvrit la porte avec fracas... pour aller se cogner violement contre Lyra. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et tomba par terre sous le choc. Son amie s'approcha immédiatement:

-Lily! Je suis désolé mais tu es sortie comme une furie. Hum…Ça va, Lily?

Ce qu'elle voyait lui faisait un peu peur, Lily avait les yeux perdus, flous, comme si elle se trouvait ailleurs…

…Et c'était exactement ça. Elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose, quelque chose de très semblable à ce qui venait de se passer, une autre chute, un autre lieu, un autre moment…Son esprit remonta le temps.

C'était Noël, déjà cinq mois que Lily avait fait ses premiers pas à Poudlard. Elle trouvait que le temps passait à une allure folle, entre les nombreux devoirs qu'elle s'efforçait de toujours rendre impeccable, les leçons à apprendre, les formules à retenir et le temps passé avec Lyra…Mais elle était heureuse, très heureuse bien qu'une certaine personne représentait une tache ineffaçable sur le drap blanc immaculé qui représentait son bonheur: James Potter. Elle avait vu dès la première fois que leur caractère n'étaient pas compatibles, il l'énervait, rien que sa vue lui donnait des envies de meurtre, toujours en train de se pavaner, se passant la main dans les cheveux plus de vingt fois par jour. Elle se demandait s'il changerait en grandissant et elle l'espérait pour lui…mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que non, Potter resterait toujours un gamin, même lorsqu'il aurait dix huit ans. Elle ne pouvait marcher dans un couloir sans le rencontrer, elle ne pouvait s'asseoir à une table sans qu'il ne vienne se coller à elle…Bon elle exagérait un peu mais il était vrai qu'il était souvent la ou elle était elle-même. Il l'exaspérait. Toujours en train de préparer ses stupides farces avec son pot de colle, Black! C'était presque toujours les Serpentards qui en faisaient les frais! Une des choses qu'elle abhorrait le plus chez lui était son humour qu'elle trouvait particulièrement déplacé. Les farces qu'il faisait profiter aux Serpentards, lui et ses petits copains, étaient le plus souvent assez déplaisantes et bien que cette maison ne faisait pas partie de ses préférées, elle détestait voir Potter les ridiculiser. Surtout Severus Rogue…un jeune garçon de première année également, qui arborait fièrement les couleurs vert et argent. Elle était en binôme avec lui en cours de Potions, un jeune homme maussade, paraissant toujours grognon, mais elle l'aimait bien. Elle sentait, sans trop savoir pourquoi que, sous son aspect repoussant, il cachait quelque chose de précieux, de mystérieux, qui l'attirait et il lui tardait de le découvrir. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs interrogée la veille mais cela ne s'était pas exactement passé comme elle l'espérait et le résultat avait été loin d'être concluant, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire:

* * *

-Allez, allez! S'était exclamé Slughorn en entrant dans la salle, j'espère que tout le monde est en forme aujourd'hui car nous allons aborder quelque chose de plus compliqué que tout ce que vous avez fait depuis le début de l'année. Heureusement que j'ai obtenu l'accord de Dumbledore d'ailleurs car sinon…

Mais le reste de sa phrase fut murmuré tout bas et personne ne l'entendit, même Lily qui était assise au premier rang. Au début de l'année, lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle allait travailler avec Rogue, elle avait été quelque peu surprise car elle pensait que les élèves étaient repartis selon leur maison, mais non…elle avait fait un grand sourire à son nouveau camarade mais avait été quelque peu refroidi par son regard de marbre, plus que glaçant. Elle lui avait gentiment proposée de se mettre ou il voulait mais il avait grogné quelque chose qui lui avait paru ressembler à:

-Je m'en fous!

Elle n'avait pas insistée et s'était alors installée au premier rang, juste devant le bureau de Slughorn.

Elle sentit que Rogue s'était raidi à côté d'elle, en se redressant légèrement, comme s'il était hautement intéressé par ce que disait le professeur. Il était vrai qu'elle-même était assez impatiente de commencer, de faire ses preuves une nouvelle fois bien que cela soit parfaitement inutile car Slughorn, dès le premier cours, avait trouvé en elle un talent rare, qu'il n'expliquait pas, et ne se faisait pas prier pour le clamer haut et fort devant toute la classe à chaque cours, à son grand désespoir, bien qu'elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt flatteur…

Elle était contente d'avoir Rogue comme voisin car lui-même était extrêmement doué dans cette matière, il comprenait vite et avait beaucoup de talent. Elle tendit l'oreille pour reprendre le fil des paroles de Slughorn:

-La Potion de Mirage est assez complexe, je dois vous avertir et, mal préparée ou utilisée à mauvais escient, elle peut se révéler très gênante, voire mortelle… Qui peut me dire quels sont les effets de cette potion?

Lily leva tranquillement la main, ne remarquant pas le regard mauvais que son voisin lui lançât.

Slughorn parut ravi et s'écria:

-Oui, bien sur! Mlle Evans, je vous écoute:

-La potion de Mirage permet à quiconque en boit exactement le contenu d'une cuillère à café de voir pendant environ une heure tout ce qu'il désire mais sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre… C'est un peu comme si l'on rêvait tout en restant conscient.

-Excellent, Slughorn jubilait. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient devant leur chaudron, près à commencer. Chacun parlait à sa guise, le but étant d'avoir fini sa propre potion à la fin du temps réglementaire. Slughorn ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention, étendu de tout son long sur un fauteuil près de son bureau, il serrait la Gazette du sorcier dans une main et de l'autre plongeait ses doigts boudinés dans un pot d'ananas confit au sucre.

Lily avait rapidement sorti ses affaires, imité par Rogue. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. C'était plutôt habituel en soi mais cette fois ci, Lily senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, une aura de colère se dégageait de lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce!

Il ne releva pas tout de suite la tête, trop occupé à mettre en ordre ses affaires devant lui, méticuleusement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la regarda et elle lut dans son regard un tel méprit qu'elle recula d'un ou deux pas.

-Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer, n'est ce pas?

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire? Elle était tellement choquée par son ton méprisant et ses yeux glaçants que sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Personne ne faisait attention à eux.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ça te plait que ce gros tas t'admire à chaque cours? Pff…s'il ne se retenait pas il te baiserait les pieds! C'est pitoyable!

Lily resta interdite. Mais qu'Est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce garçon? Elle savait qu'il n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse et de délicatesse mais de la à…Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et regretta d'avoir posée sa question mais elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire, ni même esquissé le moindre sourire à part son petit rictus méprisant et avant d'avoir pu se retenir, les mots franchirent ses lèvres:

-Ça t'arrive de sourire des fois?

Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Rogue aurait pu croire que cette question l'avait laissée totalement indifférent mais Lily remarqua son très léger froncement de sourcils. Il ne répondit pas alors elle insista:

-Alors? C'est vrai ça! Je ne te vois jamais t'amuser…

-Ma façon de m'amuser diffère largement de la tienne…sa voix fut comme un sifflement et ses yeux sombres brillèrent étrangement.

-Je m'en doute…, continua-t-elle bien qu'elle ne se sentit pas spécialement rassurée,mais tu pourrais peut être faire un effort non? On pourrait…elle hésita, inquiète…on pourrait peut être devenir amis.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à dire cela mais son instinct la pressait d'insister, d'essayer de nouer un lien avec cet étrange garçon.

Il releva vivement la tête et une drôle de lueur s'alluma au fond de ses yeux sombres. On aurait dit qu'il la testait, qu'il se demandait si elle ne se moquait pas de lui et Lily l'eut prit pour de l'espoir si elle ne s'était tout de suite éteinte, vite remplacée par un mépris manifeste. Il la regarda d'un air noir et hautain et lui lança hargneusement au visage:

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Tu crois vraiment que je vais être amie avec une sang de bourbe comme toi?

Lily ne connaissait pas cette expression mais elle comprit vite au regard de son voisin, à la fois satisfait et méprisant, qu'il venait de l'insulter gravement.

-Très bien, répondit-elle froidement. Comme tu voudras.

Si elle avait pu voir Rogue à ce moment la, elle aurait pu lire dans ses yeuxde la surprise, sans doute de ne pas la voir se mettre en colère, de le laisser tranquille malgré son insulte. Oui elle aurait pu lire ce sentiment et sans doute quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de l'amertume, ou peut être était ce simplement…de la déception.

Le cours se poursuivit en silence, en tout cas pour Lily et Rogue. Elle ne disait plus rien. Elle se sentait blessée même si elle ne voulait rien en laisser montrer. Rogue était redevenu maussade et il travaillait rapidement et efficacement.

Il faisait très chaud dans la salle de classe de Slughorn. La fraîcheur habituelle des cachots avait été remplacée par une chaleur étouffante. Lily avait les joues rosies. Une grande fumée s'échappait de leur chaudron. Elle avait du mal à déchiffrer les instructions de son manuel de Potions. Elle baissa la tête pour rapprocher ses yeux de la page couverte d'une écriture fine et, étant parvenu à la lire, eut un grand sourire. La couleur décrite par le document étai exactement la même que celle de la mixture qui se trouvait à présent au fond de leur chaudron. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Rogue qui l'observait. Il détourna très rapidement les yeux, si vite d'ailleurs qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvée. Lily fut pourtant surprise, pourquoi évitait-il son regard? Encore une fois, elle avait été surprise par l'expression qu'elle avait réussi à lire au fond de ses yeux, si sombres furent-ils. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de leur chaudron qui bouillait à petit feu. Elle en profita pour se rapprocher également de son voisin. Rogue ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ou alors faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle s'avança davantage, encore un peu plus près, prête à essayer une nouvelle fois, à faire une autre tentative et bien décidée à ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus cette fois ci. Elle alla ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand elle distingua ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne put se retenir et poussa un petit cri de surprise. La réaction de son voisin la stupéfia: Il se leva d'un bond, se retourna au quart de tour, la fixa et elle put lire dans son regard une leur d'inquiétude:

-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Tu t'es fais mal?

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait. Lui d'ordinaire si froid et distant, si cynique et méprisant. Sa rapidité l'avait étonnée et elle ne parvient pas à prononcer quoi que ce soit, elle resta stupidement plantée en face de lui. Il était proche d'elle tout à coup, elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Elle pouvait distinguer nettement chaque trait de son visage, d'habitude caché par son masque de cheveux noir qui lui tombaient de chaque côté du visage, masquant ses joues. Ses yeux avaient la profondeur d'un puit sans fond et elle se demanda soudain comment elle avait pu y lire quelque chose Il n'avait pas un physique agréable mais Lily savait par expérience que la beauté n'était souvent que superficielle et que le fond avait énormément plus d'importance que la forme. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle le détaillait si intensément. Elle retrouva brusquement ses pensées, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Un instant il avait semblé gêné par cette inspection mais ce sentiment avait été vite remplacé par le masque d'impassibilité habituel.

C'était lui maintenant qui la scrutait et elle se sentit rougir, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ou plutôt si, en ne sachant que trop bien…ses yeux si sombres…Il était près d'elle…beaucoup trop près. Pourtant, elle ne détourna pas le regard et ils restèrent plusieurs secondes face à face, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre. Elle ne sut pas s'il avait sentit sa gêne ou si lui-même ne désirait pas prolonger cette situation mais il finit par dévier son regard ailleurs et se déplaça légèrement sur le côté en maugréant quelque chose qu'elle ne parvient pas à distinguer. Que lui arrivait-il? Elle se sentait troublée… Elle fit un pas en arrière, cherchant inconsciemment à s'éloigner de lui. Elle parcoura la salle du regard. Apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit…SI, elle croisa le regard de Potter, elle se sentit frissonner mais pourtant il ne la fixa que quelques secondes avant de déporter son regard vers le dos de Rogue, regard dans lequel elle lut, avec un sentiment croissant de malaise, une colère sourde et profonde, une colère dangereuse pour son âge…

Elle retourna rapidement s'asseoir à sa place et elle se souvint brusquement de ce qui l'avait tant surprise quelques temps auparavant: Rogue, au lieu de séparer les yeux de crapauds de leur orbites, comme tout le monde faisait, et de les hacher séparément, les broyait ensemble…Elle se demanda si elle devait lui en faire part ou non…Elle hésita un instant avant de se lancer à l'eau:

-Euh…Rogue…elle se pencha vers son manuel pour revérifié une nouvelle fois les consignes…je crois qu'il faut écraser les yeux et les orbites chacun de leur côtés…

Il la coupa brutalement:

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire! Occupe toi de tes affaires.

Cette fois elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Le fusillant du regard, ce qui ne sembla nullement le gêner, elle parla d'une voix basse mais aussi glaciale et cassante que la sienne:

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui, dis donc? Tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça! Si tu crois que je suis heureuse de partager mes cours de Potions avec toi tu te trompes! Je n'y prends pas plus de plaisir que toi! Et tu ferais mieux de suivre les instructions du livre, je doute fortement que tu puisses obtenir de meilleurs résultats que lui…

Elle avait mit toute l'ironie dont elle était capable dans cette dernière phrase. Elle voulait le blesser autant que lui l'avait fait. Elle pensait le comprendre et puis quelques secondes plus tard elle le «perdait», elle ne le saisissait pas. Étonnement, il ne répondit rien, se contentant de finir son travail. Lily retomba elle aussi dans le silence, se sentant à la fois assez satisfaite de lui avoir cloué le bec mais aussi un peu honteuse de la manière dont elle lui avait parlé…elle qui voulait s'en faire un ami…ce n'était pas gagné! Elle n'aimait pas être méchante gratuitement et bien qu'il l'eut lui-même glacé par son regard et sa voix, elle n'en était pas moins perturbée.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes de cours, mais Lily savait qu'ils avaient presque finis, d'ailleurs, encore une fois, ils seraient les seuls à terminer entièrement leur potion. Le chaudron d'Alice Malone dégageait une fumée inouïe, Potter et Black étaient tous deux penchés au dessus du leur, ils se regardèrent d'un air consterné puis éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Lily leur jeta un regard méprisant puis retourna à son propre travail. Elle évita le regard de Lyra qu'elle sentit peser sur elle. Il ne restait plus qu'a ajouter l'horrible mixture que Rogue avait fini par chever à petits coups saccadés de lame fine. Lily était assez incrédule. Que pensait-il obtenir avec son drôle de mélange, lui toujours si doué, au moins autant qu'elle! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi le livre? Mais soudain, une petite ampoule s'alluma dans son esprit et elle se rendit compte que finalement, Rogue n'utilisait que très rarement le manuel de Potions, se contentant d'y jeter des coups d'œil nonchalants de temps en temps alors qu'a d'autres moments, il écrivait presque frénétiquement dessus, de son écriture mince et habile. Elle se souvint avoir été choquée de voir Rogue écrire sur son livre à un de ses premiers cours mais une réflexion bien sentie de son voisin lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus intérêt à faire d'autres réflexions…Mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait le connaître par cœur…il ne pouvait connaître toutes les Potions du manuel de première année. A moins que…Non c'était impensable et Lily, chassant ses pensées et ses idées saugrenues, s'approcha du chaudron pour diminuer considérablement la flamme. Il était temps. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin qui s'avança également vers l'énorme récipient en cuivre, sa préparation prête à être versée. Il la jeta négligemment dans le liquide bouillant et avec sa baguette commença à effectuer des tours qui, eux non plus, ne correspondaient pas au nombre voulu. Mais Lily était bien trop surprise pour s'en apercevoir. La couleur de la potion venait de prendre exactement la teinte turquoise demandée, une couleur si pure qu'elle se rapprocha du chaudron instinctivement. Elle releva rapidement la tête et regarda Rogue, ne pouvant empêcher une lueur d'admiration filtrer dans son regard. Elle ne put savoir sil s'en aperçu mais elle cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, si sévères pour son âge. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de lui…La voix de Slughorn la ramena à la réalité:

-Alors, alors...voyons ça!

Il commença par les voisins de Lily et Rogue…elle se demandait s'il ne faisait pas exprès pour pouvoir vérifier leur potion en dernier… Slughorn jeta un long regard navré sur la préparation de Chang et de Coulter, binôme qui, Lily se le demandait, n'avait sans doute pas compris qu'une potion devait avant tout être...liquide. Leur mélange ressemblait à une immonde purée orange. Le professeur continua et s'arrêta devant Potter et Black; lesquels le regardaient avec une fausse lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Slughorn observa leur chaudron avec curiosité, il releva la tête et les fixa tous deux avec un mélange d'enthousiasme et d'agacement:

-Il me semble avoir parlé de potion de Mirage, Mr Black, pensez vous que ce qui se trouve sous mon nez en sois une?

Sirius parut sur le point d'éclater de rire mais réussi tant bien que mal à se maîtriser tandis que James plongeait la tête sous la table à la recherche de quelque objet invisible pour masquer son fou rire.

-Eh bien voila professeur, notre potion n'est peut être pas très conventionnelle mais je suis certain qu'elle fonctionne, à vrai dire, trouvant que j'avais eu la main un peu forte sur l'ellébore j'ai voulu contrebalancer tout ça avec la queue de salamandre mais il me semble que cela n'ait pas fonctionné, j'ai donc essayé de transformer mes yeux de crapauds en purée mais…

-Cela suffit, Mr Black, je vous fait grâce du reste…

La classe éclata de rire…à l'encontre de deux personnes. Lily ne s'amusait pas le moins du monde, Black avait le don de l'énerver, avec son sourire dents blanches, il croyait pouvoir se mettre tout le monde dans la poche, en particulier les filles, elle ne le supportait pas, quand à Rogue, Lily l'avait senti se raidir à l'écoute du petit numéro du Gryffondor. Lily les regarda avec mépris une dernière fois puis détourna les yeux pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à son voisin. Pour la première fois de l'année et sans doute la dernière, ils virent chacun l'expression de l'autre sur leur visage…quelques différences près. Le mépris de Lily était sincère quoique un peu exagéré tandis que celui de son voisin était mélangé à de la haine, pure et dure. Lily sentit son regard la transpercer pendant quelques secondes puis Slughorn s'approcha d'eux, ayant fini l'inspection de ses autres camarades, et elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Elle vit s'afficher sur son visage une expression de ravissement, proche de l'extase et il s'écria d'une voix légèrement essoufflée, comme s'il avait couru un sprint pour arriver jusqu'à eux:

-Ah décidément Lily, vous m'étonnerez toujours. Encore une potion parfaite, une totale réussite. Votre talent me stupéfie ma chère, vraiment, j'espère que vous ne le gâcherez pas..

Et il continua son babillage mais Lily ne l'écoutait plus, pourquoi ne disait-il rien à Rogue? Ils avaient pourtant travaillé ensemble, depuis le début, puis…en regardant Rogue, elle s'aperçu qu'il ne se faisait pas remarquer, on ne faisait pas attention à lui, comme s'il avait été invisible…ou presque…Pour la première fois de l'année Lily fut agacée, et gênée par les remarques et les compliments de son professeur. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil sur le côté tandis que Slughorn revenait à petits pas vers son bureau mais Rogue ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de son malaise et lui-même n'avait pas l'air perturbé par le manque d'intérêt de son professeur. Il rangeait ses affaires rapidement et en silence. Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Lily resta assise pendant que ses camarades se levaient et quittaient le cachot au rythme des paroles bruyantes et des rires sonores. Elle pensait. Son esprit était troublé et la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à voir était les yeux glaçants de Rogue qui la fixaient. Elle soupira sans bien savoir pourquoi et se leva à son tour, Rogue ayant depuis longtemps quitté sa chaise… Et, pris d'une soudaine impulsion, elle se mit à courir, elle traversa la salle de classe en trombe, n'ayant qu'un seul but en tête: rattraper Rogue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et un sentiment de peur s'insinua lentement en elle mais elle n'en prit pas garde. Son esprit était décidé et son corps n'avait plus qu'à se soumettre… Ce qu'il faisait très exactement en ce moment. Elle avait mal aux jambes et sa tête bourdonnait. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et s'éloigna rapidement et, brutalement, sans raison apparente à priori, elle fut éjectée sur le côté par une force mystérieuse. Elle avait fermée les yeux et s'attendit au choc qui, à sa grande surprise, ne vient pas. Elle rouvrit prudemment les paupières, assez perdue, clignant les yeux plusieurs fois avant que son cerveau puisse enregistrer entièrement et convenablement toutes les images qui s'offraient à lui. Tout d'abord elle se trouvait dans les bras de Potter. Elle se demandait soudainement ce qu'elle faisait dans cette position plus que gênante et se souvient qu'elle avait heurtée quelque chose, elle sut que c'était lui. Deuxièmement, il la regardait fixement. Elle essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais le visage heureux du garçon en face d'elle, un grand sourire béat lui transfigurant la figure, les yeux fixés intensément sur elle, l'en empêchaient quelque peu. Elle se fit fureur et réussi à s'écarter de lui, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'observer stupidement. Elle parvient à faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle sentait la colère l'envahir à présent…Pourquoi était-il la, sur son chemin, encore une fois? À lui barrer le passage?

-Pousse toi Potter! Tu ne vois pas que je suis pressée!

Apparemment la hargne de Lily le fit redescendre sur terre, ses yeux perdirent d'un coup leur expression rêveuse et se mirent à pétiller de malice, ce que Lily prit comme le comble de la bêtise:

-Je t'ai sauvé Lily, N'ais je pas droit à une récompense?

-C'est ça et je serai ta princesse et toi mon prince charmant, on vivra heureux et on aura douze enfants! Tu préfères les garçons ou les filles? personnellement je pencherai plus pour les filles…les garçons sont tellement pénibles…

Les sourcils de James étaient froncés, Lily avait vu avec un mélange d'amusement et d'horreur qu'il avait cru ses premiers mots mais que la fin de la phrase lui avait enfin fait comprendre qu'elle se moquait de lui. Mais elle avait d'autre choses à faire pour l'instant et Potter était de loin la dernière de sa liste dont elle voulait s'occuper.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et fila vers le couloir, sans s'arrêter à la voix qui l'appelait désespérément

-Eh, Lily…Reviens, attends! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…Lily!

Elle le maudit intérieurement il lui avait fait perdre du temps et elle savait qu'elle devait parler à Rogue maintenant sinon…sinon quoi? Elle ne le savait même pas. Une intuition…Un malaise…Elle avait senti qu'elle pouvait l'aider et c'Est-ce qu'elle voulait faire. Au Diable Potter et puis d'abord que faisait-il juste derrière la porte des cachots. Une idée s'infiltra lentement en elle tandis qu'elle courait, haletante. Et si il l'avait espionné, s'il l'attendait? Non, ça serait trop affreux…

* * *

Lily se releva, étourdie, elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle n'avait jamais retrouvée Rogue ce fameux jour et elle avait toujours su que peut être la conversation qu'ils auraient eu tous les deux aurait sans doutepu changer leur vie à jamais, tout du moins la sienne (Rogue). Mais c'est avec des sentiments partagés, sans tenir compte des appels de Lyra ni de ses supplications, qu'elle revit dans sa tête le moment ou, selon elle, elle avait perdu Rogue à jamais. Le moment ou après quoi plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil entre eux, si déjà il y avait eu un entre eux…

La scène s'était déroulée à la bibliothèque, c'était en quatrième année. Plus de quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Lyra et elle étaient devenus inséparables, ses résultats étaient excellents et elle espérait devenir préfète l'année suivante. Elle aimait son école et y passait de merveilleux moments…

**Suite et Fin demain...S'il vous plait, si vous avez lu...merci de me laisser une petite review...même si vous n'avez pas aimé et que vous avez des critiques à me faire...j'essairai de m'améliorer...Merci**

**Bisous...**


	3. Abyssus abyssum invocat

**Merci beaucoup à:**

**Lisou52**: Merci énormément pour tes reviews et ton encouragement...

**Losruoc Emixam**: Alors...tout d'abord merci infiniment de tous ces compliments...(petit rougissement lol) non vraiment ca fait enormement plaisir de s'entendre dire ce genre de choses...je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre intention de "mettre" Lily et Rogue ensemble ( car je pense qu'elle ne l'aimait pas...pas par amour tout du moins...enfin il est vrai que leur relation m'a toujours parue assez...ambigue, mysterieuse, étrange... mais je suis flattée que tu m'es dit que j'avais réussi à "te faire croire" ce sentiment...)mais je pense sincerement que Rogue l'a aimé pendant longtemps (et même après...), cachant son amour pour elle, ne voulant pas se l'avouer et l'avouer lui même...du côté de Lily, mon avis est qu'elle se sentait attirée vers ce garçon quelque peu étrange...pas physiquement bien sur mais elle voulait en connaitre davantage et ils ont finis par établir un lienun peu...complexe...jusqu'au jour ou tout a basculé...:

(Désolé si je vais decevoir quelques lecteurs, mais Lyra Parry n'était pas un des personnages lesplus importants pour moi dans cette fanfiction...elle n'est donc que très peu présente dans cette suite et fin...mais je l'aime beaucoup et j'ecrirais sans doute une autre fanfiction qui la concernera, elle et Lily...!)

_**Voici la suite et fin...BONNE LECTURE..**_

_Lily se releva, étourdie, elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle n'avait jamais retrouver Rogue ce fameux jour et elle avait toujours su que peut être la conversation qu'ils auraient eu tous les deux aurait peut être pu changer leur vie à jamais, tout du moins la sienne (Rogue). Mais c'est avec des sentiments partagés, sans tenir compte des appels de Lyra ni de ses supplications, qu'elle revit dans sa tête le moment ou, selon elle, elle avait perdu Rogue à jamais. Le moment ou après quoi plus n'avait jamais été pareil entre eux, si déjà il y avait eu un entre eux…_

_La scène s'était déroulée à la bibliothèque, c'était en quatrième année. Plus de quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Lyra et elle étaient devenus inséparables, ses résultats étaient excellents et elle espérait devenir préfète l'année suivante. Elle aimait son école et y passait de merveilleux moments…_

Elle s'était peu à peu rapprochée de Rogue mais s'en vraiment jamais réussir à le percer complètement. Elle se demandait souvent si elle réussirait un jour à le comprendre. Il l'intriguait plus que jamais. Il était devenu un adolescent de plus en plus renfermé, maussade, méchant le plus souvent, hargneux de temps en temps, ne laissant jamais échapper le moindre sentiment de joie ou de bonheur. Son visage était constamment fermé, n'offrant aucun espoir à ceux qui désiraient l'approcher, bien qu'ils soient de moins en moins nombreux. D'ailleurs, Lily était la seule personne à ne pas être de Serpentard à lui parler. Elle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, elle continuait à être avec lui en Potions et admirait intérieurement ses qualités. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il laissait montrer même si parfois sa haine et son mépris, déversés quelque fois contre elle, l'inquiétaient. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser de questions sur sa famille et elle n'avait jamais parlé de la sienne. Leurs conversations se bornaient toujours aux devoirs à faire ou aux projets à effectuer. Elle avait déjà essayé des'entretenir avec lui de choses anodines mais le regard qu'il lui lançait presque à chaque fois la forçait à s'arrêter. Elle ne se laissait pourtant pas abattre et depuis quelque temps cherchait à le percer, à le forcer à parler, à se confier à elle, à lui expliquer sa froideur, son mépris pour la plupart des gens. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui poser mille questions et était décidée à lui soutirer des réponses, devrait-elle affronter son regard de glace.

Ce jour là, Lyra avait décidé de retourner au dortoir, elle se sentait fatiguée et avait décliné l'offre de Lily de se joindre à elle, disant qu'elle allait se reposer. Cette dernière s'était tout naturellement dirigée vers la bibliothèque, lieu béni. Elle y était rentrée et avait parcouru les longues étagères du regard. Elle adorait venir ici, c'était l'endroit idéal pour travailler, le calme lui faisait du bien et elle se sentait reposée dans ce lieu, comme protégée. Ses yeux s'était posés sur la grande fenêtre par laquelle la lumière vive de l'après midi commençait à percer, éclairant les élèves travaillant en silence sur les tables d'acajou brillant. Elle inspira profondément. Elle se sentait bien, en harmonie avec elle même. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudain de vagabonder pour se poser sur le seul point sombre de la bibliothèque: Severus Rogue était assis, tout de noir vêtu sur une petite table à l'écart des autres, le dos voûté, il était penché sur son parchemin et écrivait rapidement, sa main errant le long du papier. Lily eut un drôle de sourire, lui aussi venait assez souvent ici ,elle le rencontrait presque toujours à la bibliothèque d'ailleurs, elle avait l'impression que c'était le seul lieu où il osait vraiment lui parler, ou, selon elle, il n'avait pas honte d'être vu avec une «sang de bourbe». Elle ne se vexait plus de cette insulte qu'il laissait encore quelque fois échapper quand elle l'irritait de ses questions pressantes, elle savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment même si parfois le doute planait encore dans son esprit. Elle avait toujours trouvé ridicule cette distinction du sang et le fait qu'elle soit fille de moldus ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les personnes qui méprisaient les enfants nés comme elle et la prétention qu'ils affichaient à être sang pur la révoltait. Elle avait souvent tentée de parler à Rogue entre les cours ou dans les couloirs quand ils se croisaient mais elle s'était vite rendu compte avec un mélange de colère et de déception qu'il faisait semblant en quelque sorte de ne pas la voir. Elle n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec lui; elle n'osait pas, ne voulant pas se disputer; elle ne souhaitait pas non plus le laisser voir à quel point cela la touchait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient ses sentiments envers lui, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment définis et devenaient de plus en plus flous. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle avait cru un moment qu'il l'aimait ou tout du moins qu'il la trouvait assez jolie et intéressante mais le nombre de fois ou il l'avait rejeté l'avait forcée à admettre qu'elle avait tort. Elle ne se considérait même pas comme une de ses amies, il n'en avait aucun. Elle lui avait déjà posée des question sur ses partenaires de Serpentard mais il ne l'avait pas laissé aller très loin. C'était toujours la même chose, il la repoussait d'une insulte ou d'une flèche acérée marquée par une ironie ou un cynisme profond qui la blessait étrangement. Elle se fâchait de moins en moins souvent mais, ne voulant pas lui laisser croire qu'il la dominait, elle intervenait rapidement pour calmer le jeu. C'était toujours elle qui venait vers lui et, sans elle, ils ne se seraient jamais reparlés depuis la première année. Elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas faire le premier pas mais elle commençait à se lasser de son comportement et se demandait s'il allait changer un jour. Elle savait au fond d'elle que non, à moins qu'il ne le veuille lui-même et elle était sur qu'il ne ferait rien pour cela. C'était étrange. Elle se demandait parfois s'il ne secompaisaisait pas de sa condition, toujours seul, solitaire, ne parlant à personne, petite personne grisâtre passant le plus souvent inaperçu sauf quand Potter ou Black avaient décidés de le martyriser. Elle avait quelque fois envie de le secouer et de lui ordonner de faire quelque chose, de changer, de se remuer. Mais elle ne voulait pas se reconnaître que ses yeux lui faisaient peur. Elle les avaient toujours trouvés étrangement noirs et durs. Sombre, froids, sans vie. Les rares fois ou elle avait réussi à les faire s'illuminer d'une lueur quelconque, elle en avait été heureuse pour toute la journée. Elle sentait qu'au fond elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle ne connaissait rien de sa famille, de ses loisirs, de ce qu'il aimait faire, de ses habitudes, des livres qu'il lisait, des vacances qu'il passait. Elle se sentait troublée. Pourquoi au bout de quatre ans ne la laissait-il pas franchir les barrières qu'il avait construit tout autour de lui et que personne n'avait jamais encore réussi à faire sauter. Elle désirait le voir rire, au moins une fois dans sa vie, elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui arracher plus qu'un demi sourire et elle avait alorsconsidéré cela comme une victoire. Maintenant elle voulait plus, elle voulait qu'il se dévoile, à elle, pour elle. Elle ne le laisserait pas sombrer. Depuis quelques semaines, il paraissait de plus en plus détendu, la laissant «s'approcher» de plus en plus près, il ne l'insultait presque plus et les conversations dérivaient plus souvent vers autre chose que les devoirs. Il fallait qu'elle insiste, qu'elle persiste, rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis, la pousser à abandonner. Elle n'en avait même pas parler à Lyra, se contentant de lui expliquer rapidement ce qu'elle voulait faire. Lyra ne passait que très peu de temps a la bibliothèque, la plupart du temps pour accompagner Lily. Elle n'aimait pas ce lieu qu'elle trouvait «trop calme et un peu glauque». Elle ne savait donc rien des conversations de sa meilleure amie avec l'adolescent le plus détesté de Poudlard.

Rogue n'était pas aimé. Certaines personnes le détestaient littéralement comme de nombreux gryffondors, d'autres se contentaient de faire semblant de ne pas le voir tandis que les derniers ne faisaient même pas attention à lui. Lily avait toujours été surprise de l'indifférence de Rogue envers les autres. On aurait dit qu'il ne se souciait aucunement d'eux, c'est à peine s'il avait conscience de leur existence. Il ne parlait à personne à part quelques garçons avec qui il traînait, des Serpentards. Lily ne les connaissaient pas personnellement mais la manière dont-ils la dévisageaient quand elle croisait leur regard lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'ils la méprisaient radicalement. Elle n'y prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps et elle se demandait parfois ce que Rogue faisait avec eux, elle devrait lui demander…

Lily se dirigea sur le champ vers sa table. Elle prit la chaise en face de lui et s'y assit. Il ne leva pas la tête. Elle se douta qu'il savait qui c'était. Elle sortit ses affaires de son sac en silence. Elle déplia son parchemin et prit sa plume mais ses yeux fixaient le jeune homme assis en face d'elle. Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux sur elle. Elle se demandait quelquefois q'il ne faisait pas exprès pour l'énerver mais elle doutait qu'il puisse faire quelquefois de préméditer pour faire naître un sentiment précis chez quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il continuait à écrire tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son devoir de potions à rendre pour dans une semaine. Elle savait que Rogue l'avait déjà fini, il faisait ses devoirs à une allure hallucinante, mais elle ne voulait pas le questionner.

Un quart d'heure s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux ne parla. Lily n'en pouvait plus et elle savait qu'il ne céderait pas. Il ne dirait rien si elle ne faisait aucun effort. En ce moment il l'énervait plus que tout et elle eut envie de partir. Elle se retient. Elle voulait le faire parler et ce n'était pas la bonne solution pour ça. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, elle se sentait légèrement anxieuse sans savoir pourquoi, il n'était jamais facile de commencer une conversation avec Rogue mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer et à prendre le coup de main. Pourtant la elle ne savait par quoi débuter…

-Severus…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela…

Sa voix avait fusée, bien que silencieuse et calme. C'était comme s'il s'était attendu à son intervention et qu'il la guettait. Elle se sourit à elle-même. Rogue détestait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Elle l'avait toujours appelée par son nom de famille jusqu'en troisième année mais depuis le début de la quatrième, elle avait osée. La première fois, il était resté stupidement planté devant elle, n'osant croire ce qu'il entendait. Elle l'avait dévisagée, souriante et ne l'avait pas laissée placer un mot, elle avait commencée la conversation comme si de rien n'était et il avait été trop choqué pour l'interrompre. Elle avait pensée qu'il avait alors accepté mais la seconde fois lui avait clairement prouvé que non. Il l'avait dévisagé avec mépris et avait ensuite feint de la voir. Elle avait été obligée d'en revenir à son nom pour qu'il accepte de lui parler. Elle avait souvent fait de nouveaux essais mais à chaque fois elle se heurtait à un regard haineux, aujourd'hui elle était décidée à ne pas céder.

-Arrête un peu tu es ridicule. Et je te promets que cette fois ci je ne me laisse pas faire!

Il sembla quelque peu déstabilisé par sa réponse et nepipa mot. Il replongea son nez dans son parchemin. Un sourire victorieux monta jusqu'aux lèvres de Lily. C'était déjà ça. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle le contrarie même si de plus en plus elle répondait à ses insultes et aux piques qu'il lui lançaient. Elle pensait qu'il se fâcherait mais au contraire il semblait prendre plaisir à la voir se défendre. Elle détestait voir son petit sourire méprisant se dessiner sur ses lèvres et elle le lui avait déjà dit. Il ne l'avait même pas écouté mais elle s'était rendu compte depuis ce jour là qu'il s'efforçait de le refréner, tout du moins en sa présence. Elle en avait été plus que ravi. Elle savait qu'il l'écoutait plus que n'importe qui même si il ne l'avouerait jamais. De toute façon son but n'était pas de le rabaisser mais au contraire de lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle mais surtout en lui. Elle pensait, non sans raison, qu'il ne se faisait pas assez confiance et que de ce fait il était devenu irrité en permanence. Elle voulait le voir s'épanouir, elle voulait l'aider à se sentir mieux dans sa peau tout simplement. Elle se demandait souvent s'il savait ce qu'elle désirait ou non... elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle ne savait pas que c'était la dernière conversation «normale» qu'elle aurait jamais avec Rogue, elle ne se doutait pas que plus jamais elle ne réussirait à le faire sourire, à le faire parler, à le faire partager ce qu'il ressentait. Elle ne se doutait pas que dans quelques instants elle allait le perdre à jamais. Non, elle était très loin de se douter de tout ce qui allait suivre…

Elle reprit son souffle et réessaya:

-Severus, tu pourrais m'aider pour mon devoir de Potions s'il te plait, je bute à la quatrième question.

Cette fois il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Elle était depuis longtemps habituée à ce qu'il la dévisagea de cette façon, sans pudeur, sans retenue, froidement, quelque fois avec mépris mais de plus en plus elle savait qu'il s'interrogeait. Elle savait qu'il était constamment sur la défensive et elle voulait qu'il ait confiance en elle et qu'il ne fut pas continuellement en train de se demander s'il ne lui faisait pas une quelconque farce pour le blesser. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant elle aussi de le regarder. Son visage était neutre et elle se demanda s'il pouvait y lire quelque chose. Apparemment oui car il finit par déclarer d'une voix froide bien que plus chaleureuse que d'habitude:

-Qu'Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

Lily poussa un soupir silencieusement. Elle avait réussi, il ne restait plus qu'a rester vigilante et à avancer tout doucement. Il fallait faire attention, il ne se laissait jamais surprendre malgré toutes les ruses qu'elle déployait et tous les stratagèmes qu'elle employait. Il restait toujours sur le qui vive même si elle avait l'impression qu'avec elle, il était plus détendu, plus naturel.

-Oh c'est au sujet des brouquebuses…les explications du professeur Slughorn m'ont échappées.

Lily savait très bien que Rogue n'était pas dupe et elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Il lui prit son devoir des mains et commença à le lire. Aucune ombre ne passa sur son visage, aucun sentiment ne s'y afficha . Il resta de marbre pendant toute la lecture. Lily, elle, ne respirait plus. Elle attendait. Il finit par poser le document en face de lui. Il releva la tête:

-Ce n'est pas du tout clair, je ne comprend pas certaines phrases mais d'autres ne sont pas mal. Il reste cependant beaucoup d'erreurs à corriger et en effet la question quatre est incomplète. Mais dans l'ensemble ce n'est pas mauvais.

Lily savait qu'avant il aurait rajouté «pour une sang de bourbe» mais il ne le lui disait plus que très rarement. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, elle sentait qu'il s'était rendu compte que cela la blessait. Lily passa outre le ton condescendant qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à réfréner, elle savait que chez lui c'était presque naturel et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand choses à part laisser passer. Elle attendit. Elle savait qu'il allait lui expliquer. Il griffonna quelques mots sur son brouillon, fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une nouvelle plume, la trempa dans l'encre, la posa méticuleusement à côté de lui et releva la tête pour la regarder. Il commençât à parler. Elle l'écouta avec soin au début mais finit par se lasser d'entendre tout ce qu'elle savait déjà. Ses yeux restaient pourtant fixés sur son visage. Il avait toujours l'air passionné quand il parlait de Potions. Une des seules émotions qu'il s'autorisait…Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté dans son explication, voyant qu'elle avait perdu le fil de ses paroles. Elle continua à le dévisager, sans s'apercevoir de rien, ses yeux descendirent au niveau de sa robe de sorcier qui, bien que propre et lisse, n'en était pas moins légèrement défraîchie. Ses yeux remontèrent ensuite vers ses lèvres qui ne bougeaient plus. Oh mon Dieu, il ne parlait plus. Elle rencontra brièvement son regard et fut surprise d'y découvrir un mélange de gêne, d'ironie, d'amusement et…quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à analyser.

-L'inspection t'a plue? Railla-t-il

Elle ne rougit pas,Se forçant à le regarder. Elle allait répliquer quand un coup de vent balaya son parchemin qui s'envola sous la table. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser et regarda la porte de la bibliothèque qui venait de s'ouvrir en grand. Elle se figea. Potter, Black, Remus et Pettigrow venaient de pénétrer dans la salle. Son cerveau hurla. Que faisaient-ils la? Elle ne les avaient jamais vu franchir la lourde porte en bois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. C'était à croire qu'ils ne travaillaient jamais. Elle les vit s'installer, avec incrédulité, à la table la plus proche de la fenêtre. Remus posa son livre sur la table, l'ouvrit en grand et se pencha pour l'observer mais Lily le soupçonna de ne le faire que pour éviter tout soupçon de la part de Mme Pinces, la bibliothécaire. En effet, dès que les trois autres furent assis, ils se penchèrent tous les quatre l'un vers l'autre, semblant vouloir se confier quelque chose. Elle était persuadée qu'ils concoctaient une fois de plus une de leurs stupides blagues dont, à sa grande irritation, elle savait que son voisin n'était certainement pas exclu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Comme elle, il avait vu arriver les quatre gryffondors mais avait rapidement cessé de les observer, feignant de s'y intéresser. Pourtant, elle cru voir une étincelle de colère briller dans ses iris.

Une haine irascible était née depuis la première année entre Rogue d'un côté et Potter et Black de l'autre. Remus n'intervenait pas souvent dans leur disputes qui se transformaient le plus souvent en bagarres tandis que Pettigrow ne faisait qu'admirer Potter de loin. Ce dernier ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de martyriser Rogue. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Lily le détestait. Son humour la mettait au supplice et elle ne pouvait comprendre toutes ces filles qui lui courait après. Elle détestait son arrogance, méprisait ses manières toutes plus vantardes les unes que les autres. Elle abhorrait sa façon de se mettre la main dans les cheveux, son petit sourire suffisant qui dévoilait ses dents blanches, la manière dont il jouait au Quidditch, se pavanant après chaque victoire, les blagues stupides qu'il inventait avec Black, les faisant subir aux Serpentards. Elle détestait tout de lui. Le pire était qu'il semblait l'apprécier et qu'il cherchait continuellement sa présence. Elle se demandait pourquoi il la suivait sans cesse, l'interpellant entre chaque cours, lui demandant son avis sur des questions dont elle se contrefichait, lui parlant alors quelle le regardait d'un air plus que méprisant, lui lançant des petits clins d'œil de temps en temps, s'asseyant à ses côtés dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle soupçonnait, non sans raison, un pari stupide qu'il aurait fait avec Black, ayant pour but de la rajouter à son tableau de chasse qui était déjà bien rempli. De plus il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle voulait éviter sa présence plus que tout, elle ne faisait que le rabrouer mais lui revenait à la charge dès que possible, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle se demandait même s'il n'aimait pas se faire humilier devant tout le monde vu le nombre de fois ou elle l'avait ridiculisée au vu de tous les Gryffondors. Il ne se vexait jamais, ou en tout cas pas devant elle, il acceptait ses insultes sans broncher, elle ne cessait de le casser mais il avait n'en avait cure, il recommençait sans cesse. De plus, depuis quelque temps, il avait commencé à faire de petites allusions à un amour pour elle, déclarations qu'elle ne prenait aucunement au sérieux, se contentant de faire semblant de ne pas le voir et de l'entendre. Elle se sentait gênée quand il lui parlait devant tout le monde, elle avait l'impression d'être le point de mire de tous, sa seule défense dans ces cas la était la colère, elle s'énervait assez facilement et Potter avait le dont de la faire sortir de ses gonds, elle ne se contrôlait plus en sa présence et employait contre lui des épithètes dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable. Sa prétention la mettait au défi et elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que d'y répondre, souvent méchamment et ironiquement. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui disait, elle repoussait toutes ses avances et essayait tant bien que mal de l'éviter le plus possible.

Lily retourna à son parchemin. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. La présence de Rogue la troublait désormais. Elle savait que la proximité de Potter et Black l'énervait autant qu'elle. Elle sentait une tension régner. Elle ne désirait pas les voir se battre aujourd'hui, jour ou elle aurait tant voulu se rapprocher de Rogue...c'était mal parti. Elle osa jeter un petit coup d'œil vers les quatre adolescents qui n'étaient pas si loin d'elle. Elle rencontra le regard de Potter. Elle fut surprise et elle n'eut pas le temps de placer sur son visage le masque de mépris qu'elle affectionnait tant lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Il la regardait, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et, pour une fois, il paraissait sérieux, songeur, on aurait dit qu'il ne la voyait pas vraiment. Elle se sentit rougir. Pourquoi l'observait-il ainsi? Que lui voulait-il? Que préparait-il? Lily vit que Black lui donna un coup de coude et il reprit sa conversation avec lui. Elle tourna la tête pour cette fois se retrouver face aux yeux scrutateurs de son voisin. Elle rougit de plus belle et baissa la tête. Mais qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait? Et pourquoi Rogue l'observait-il ainsi? Elle se sentit de nouveau très gênée. Elle releva la tête. Il avait les sourcils froncés, il s'était de nouveau plonger dans la lecture. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'osa parler. Elle sentait que quelque chose de dangereux planait autour d'elle, elle eut peur un court instant. Il se dégageait de Rogue une aura de colère, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre qu'à moitié, qui la repoussait, qui l'empêchait de l'aider, de s'approcher de lui.

Un quart d'heure s'écoula à nouveau mais Lily ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Elle entendait clairement les éclats de rire qui lui parvenaient de la table voisine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mme Pince ne disait rien mais en voyant son petit air flou et perdu elle suspecta immédiatement que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sort, sans doute un de ses voisins. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête dans leur direction et elle fut irritée de s'apercevoir que Potter laregardait de nouveau, il la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, puis il lui fit un énorme sourire, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Elle soupira bruyamment, lui jeta un regard méprisant et retourna à son parchemin. Elle était troublée. Elle n'arrivait plus à lire. Rogue, contrairement à elle ne paraissait plus le moins du monde ennuyé par l'agitation qui régnait dans la bibliothèque. Au contraire, il paraissait plus qu'absorbé par sa lecture et écrivait de temps en temps sur son brouillon sans lâcher son livre des yeux. Elle en fut attristée sans savoir pourquoi, elle aurait voulu lui parler mais ne savait plus comment commencer. Elle désirait qu'ils aient pour une fois une vraie conversation. Elle ne le quittait plus des yeux et sans doute le sentit-il car il releva bientôt la tête. Son regard était aussi sombre que d'habitude mais elle y lut quelque chose de différent et tenta quelques mots:

-Tu vas à préau lard le week-end prochain?

Pourquoi parlait-elle de cela? Elle n'en savait rien mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il parut surpris de sa question, l'observa quelques instants, puis répondu d'une voix bourru:

-Je ne sais pas!

-Tu devrais y aller, c'est vraiment sympa et les gens sont très gentils.

Une étincelle passa rapidement dans ses yeux mais ne s'attarda pas, il fronça les sourcils. Il fit une drôle de moue avec sa bouche.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils!

Elle ne s'offusqua pas. Elle était depuis longtemps habituée à ses remarques désagréables, sinon méchantes, dépourvues de toute gentillesse. Elle en fut pourtant assez irritée cette fois ci. Elle faisait des efforts pourquoi n'en faisait-il pas autant? Se délectait-il dans sa solitude? N'aimait-il pas être en sa présence? Elle ne parvenait à savoir si cela lui faisait plaisir ou non. Elle doutait de tout en cet instant.

-Je sais!

Sa voix avait été assez sèche et Rogue dut sentir son irritation car il ne répliqua rien. Elle en fut désappointée, pourquoi ne parlait-il pas? Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi silencieux, toujours si maussade? Si secret? Elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses émotions…elle l'aurait tant voulu!

-Ça te ferait plaisir d'y aller avec moi?

C'était sorti tout seul, elle ne savait pourquoi. Elle sentait qu'au fond elle ne souhaitait pas passer une journée entière en compagnie de ce petit personnage grisâtre toujours enclin à la colère et au sarcasme. Mais d'un côté, si cela pouvait l'aider, elle était prête à…oui, pour lui elle était prête à beaucoup de choses.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié!

Sa voix était devenue dure, froide, distante. Elle sentit qu'elle l'avait blessée alors que ce n'était pas du tout son attention. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle jamais à faire ce qu'il fallait, à prononcer les bonnes paroles? Pourquoi se trompait-elle à chaque fois? Pourtant, elle sentit qu'il avait été prêt à accepter, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux, cette étincelle qui avait jailli soudainement, pour mourir aussitôt, ce rictus qui était né sur son visage, immédiatement remplacé par son masque froid, masque qu'il affectionnait tant. Elle voulait insister, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe encore une fois, elle voulait le voir capituler, le voir se détendre pendant une journée, le voir changer.

-Qui parle de pitié? Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela! Je suis sure que si je te dis que cela me ferait plaisir que tu m'accompagnes tu ne me croirais pas?

Elle exprimait ici des sentiments sincères. Elle aurait aimée qu'il l'accompagne. Elle voulait l'aider à se libérer. Elle scruta attentivement son regard, attentif au moindre changement d'expression. Elle vit qu'elle l'avait ébranlée, elle n'osa parler, ne voulant laisser échapper l'occasion qui venait de naître. Elle vit qu'il réfléchissait et que le doute s'était installé en lui. Pourquoi ce sentiment venait-il ternir continuellement tous les autres? Pourquoi se dressait-il contre sa volonté? Elle savait qu'il luttait. Elle espérait que le Rogue qu'elle aimait allait gagner. Il la regardait intensément Elle ne se déroba pas. Elle laissa les yeux noirs de son voisin fouillés les siens, si purs et dépourvus de toute malice, elle lui laissa découvrir ses sentiments qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. Il parut hésiter, ne savoir que penser. Elle sentait qu'il se méfiait, la méfiance était constamment chez lui, ne le libérant jamais, le faisant prisonnier, ne lui laissant aucun bonheur, aucune joie. Elle le maintenait dans une prison dont elle, Lily, voulait le libérer. Elle espérait qu'il réussirait, elle l'espérait ardemment, plus qu'elle ne se l'avouait. Il ne parlait toujours pas. Allait-il refuser? Elle souhaitait que non. Il l'observait toujours, semblant vouloir lire au plus profond de son être, cherchant à savoir, à voir si elle était sincère, si sa proposition était bien réelle, si elle le désirait vraiment, si cela lui ferait plaisir. Finalement, il parut prendre une décision, il ouvrit la bouche...Elle vit en un éclair qu'il allait dire oui...elle le sut...mais des exclamations venant de la gauche les firent tous deux tourner la tête dans cette direction. Black venait de monter sur le dos de Potter. Remus les regardait d'un air indulgent, avec peut être une pointe d'irritation dans les yeux tandis que Pettigrow se retenait de peu d'applaudir. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Grandiraient-ils jamais? Elle en doutait fortement! A son grand désespoir Potter se dirigea vers eux. Elle croisa le regard de Rogue mais il ne la voyait pas. Toute son attention était dirigée vers les deux adolescents qui s'avançaient vers eux, d'un pas chancelant. Elle put lire sur son visage un mélange de haine et de mépris qui la fit frissonner. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, elle le savait. Ils finirent par s'écrouler par terre en riant à moins de cinq mètre d'eux. Lily était immobile tandis que Rogue ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Tous les deux fixaient les deux jeunesgarçons qui se roulaient par terre, presque à leur pieds, ne pouvant se relever à cause de leur fous rires respectifs. Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien ils étaient attirants. Elle n'était encore jamais sorti avec un garçon mais elle savait que, niveau physique, toutes les filles cherchaient exactement ce que Potter et Black possédaient. Ils étaient tous deux incroyablement mignons. Un grand sourire illuminait leur visage. Ils avaient l'air heureux, détendus, et elle ne put que remarquer le contraste insolite entre eux et son voisin. Ils finirent par se relever. Tous les élèves les observaient, la plupart riant avec eux, prêts à faire la fête. Ils saluèrent leur public en une courbette ironique, la main posée sur le cœur, faisant de grands gestes inutiles avec l'autre. Lily laissa échapper un petit sourire en coin en les regardant. Elle ne se doutait pas que son voisin, ignorant à présent ouvertement les deux Gryffondors, l'observait avec une attention étrange.

Potter dut remarquer son sourire car il lui fit une révérence pour elle seule, tandis que la salle applaudissait. A sa grande irritation, elle se sentit rougir. Potter la regardait, une expression ardente sur le visage, les yeux brillants, le sourire conquérant. Elle tourna ostensiblement la tête, essayant de faire naître sur son visage du mépris. Mais aujourd'hui ne devait pas être son jour car à sa grande consternation, Potter prit soudain la parole, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Je vais aujourd'hui faire une déclaration publique, que ceux qui m'entourent écoutent avec attention, car c'est une déclaration d'amour qui va suivre…

Plus personne ne parlait. Le moindre souffle était imperméable à l'oreille. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Potter et inévitablement sur Lily. A son grand damn, il s'avança lentement vers elle, lui fit une petite révérence, puis, s'agenouilla devant elle.Lily était trop surprise pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste ou émettre la moindre parole. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Que lui prenait-il? Qu'Est-ce qui lui arrivait? Oh non ce n'était pas possible, pas elle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour devoir subir cela? Et pourquoi ne le repoussait-elle pas? Pourquoi ne l'insultait-elle pas comme à son habitude? Elle sut qu'elle rougissait de plus belle. Elle sentait le regard brûlant de Potter sur elle, n'osant le regarder. Mais plus encore, elle avait la douloureuse impression que les yeux de Rogue la transperçaient. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le moment ou Potter et Black s'étaient approchés. Elle n'avait pas pu voir l'expression douloureuse qui s'était peinte sur son visage, ni le soupir silencieux qu'il avait laissé échapper. Tout comme la tristesse infinie qui s'était dégagée de lui en cet instant, elle n'avait pu observer le regard de haine qu'il avait lancé à Potter dans la demi seconde ou son regard s'était posé sur lui. Elle sentait la colère se dégager de lui, elle eut peur qu'il ne fit quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Avec un effort violent, elle réussi à le regarder dans les yeux et c'est la qu'elle vit, elle sut en un quart de seconde qu'elle avait laissée échapper sa chance, qu'elle l'avait perdu à jamais. Il la regardait avec une expression haineuse sur le visage. Ce n'était plus contre Potter que celle ci se déversait mais contre elle. Son mépris était manifeste, clairement affiché et elle sentit la douleur s'insinuer au plus profond d'elle sans trop savoir pourquoi elle devait la subir. Elle se doutait que quelque chose d'important venait de se dérouler mais elle ne parvenait pas à en deviner le contour. Elle sentit qu'elle avait commis une faute bien qu'aucune ne lui revient en mémoire. Elle se sentit misérable pendant quelques secondes. Plus rien ne contait pour elle que le regard fusilleur de Rogue qui la figeait sur place. Elle vit que derrière ce dernier, se cachait une déception intense, une tristesse réelle, une aversion profonde mais qui, elle le savait, se dirigeait contre lui. Elle observa avec incrédulité son voisin se lever, rassembler ses affaires en un grand mouvement désordonné qui ne lui était pas habituel, repousser sa chaise loin de lui et s'éloigner dans l'ignorance générale. Mais avant son départ, il avait eu le temps de rencontrer une dernière fois ses yeux si verts, si beaux. Il y avait lu de l'incompréhension, de la douleur, non moindre que la sienne, de la colère et surtout, une supplication silencieuse mais qui avait trouvé avec une facilité déconcertante le chemin de son cœur. Il avait pu lire aussi du remords, une peine immense tandis qu'elle avait devinée que c'était fini. Elle l'avait vu aussi. Plus rien ne devait être dit. Il n'avait pas laissé son cœur parler, seule sa raison s'était exprimée. Il avait laissé sa haine se libérer, prendre le dessus sur tout autre sentiment, ne leur laissant aucune chance, les étouffant sous son mépris, ne voulant pas les laissé voir, les refoulant de peur qu'ils ne le trahissent, de peur qu'ils ne dévoilent ce qu'il ressentait véritablement, de montrer ce qu'il était vraiment, un être humain comme tout le monde. Pourtant, il eut la désagréable impression qu'elle venait de se rendre compte pour la première fois de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment…

Le départ de Rogue passa inaperçu pour tout le monde excepté pour Lily, tous les regards étaient braqués sur James qui ne la quittait des yeux. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche, ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Elle sentit qu'elle avait échouée mais pire encore, elle sut que tout espoir était perdu, qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais la moindre chance. Elle ne le vit pas quitter la bibliothèque et ne sut jamais s'il entendit les paroles de James:

-Lily, voudrais-tu m'accompagner à Préau lard la semaine prochaine?

Il avait prit un ton solennel, comme pour une déclaration de mariage. Elle fut obliger de le regarder et son regard brillant, au lieu de l'émouvoir, la fit se révolter. Elle se leva brusquement et regarda autour d'elle:

-Vous avez un problème? Qu'Est-ce que vous regardez? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire? On n'est pas au cirque ici!

Elle avait hurlé la dernière phrase! De nombreux regards se détournèrent mais la majorité restèrent attentifs aux moindres mouvements de James. Il reprit la parole, nullement décontenancé par l'accès de colère de celle à qui il voulait faire sa déclaration.

-Calme toi, Lily, tout le monde nous regarde voyons…

Il avait prononcé sa remarque avec un petit air ironique sur le visage, son sourire charmeur était revenu. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Sirius était plié en deux. Seul Remus fixait Lily d'un air assez inquiet. Elle manquât de s'étouffer. Non mais il n'allait pas bien. Ils étaient tous complètement fous! Et pourquoi ne disait-elle rien non de Dieu!

-Lâche moi Potter, tu m'embêtés, vas faire ton petit numéro à une autre, tu ne m'intéresse pas!

-Mais Lily je t'aime…s'il te plait sors avec moi!

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait dit ça très précipitamment. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges. Son sourire narquois avait disparu mais elle ne le remarqua pas, pas plus qu'elle ne vit qu'il la regardait d'un air parfaitement sérieux et qu'il attendait sa réponse avec une certaine peur dans les yeux, qui d'ailleurs brillaient intensément. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut les sourires en coin des élèves qui l'observaient, les petits rires étouffés, les coups de coude aux voisins…Elle ne remarqua pas que Black la fixaitplus attentivement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et que James la dévorait des yeux avec une expression ardente sur le visage. Elle lut une sorte de pitié dans les yeux de Remus mais l'interpréta mal. Il se moquait de lui, il ne l'aimait pas plus qu'elle n'aimait Dumbledore. Il ne la voulait que parce qu'elle lui résistait ardemment. Il voulait la ridiculiser devant tout le monde si elle osait répondre par l'affirmative.

-Tu me dégoûte, cracha-t-elle a visage du jeune garçon qui était maintenant debout en face d'elle. Comme si j'allais te croire, tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote, je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, je préfère ne pas aller à Préau lard plutôt que de t'y accompagner.

Sur ce, elle fit rapidement demi tour, ne se souciant même pas de ses affaires et sortit en trombe.

L'histoire fit un grand bruit à Poudlard. Bientôt tout le monde fut au courant de la déclaration de Potter, celui que toutes les filles trouvaient incroyablement mignon et intelligent, à Lily Evans, Gryffondor de la même année que lui, aux yeux d'un vert presque irréel et à la chevelure rousse intense. De nombreuses conversations roulèrent sur ce sujet pendant longtemps, de plus, Potter ne faisait rien pour le démentir et répétait ses demandes de plus en plus souvent, avouant son amour sans pudeur, se faisant rabrouer à chaque fois mais ne perdant jamais espoir. Il se prit plusieurs gifles mais ne se découragea jamais…

* * *

Lily retrouva ses esprits. Elle recommença à entendre les appels de Lyra. Elle vit s'agiter plusieurs personnes autour d'elle. Elle secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, enlevant ses mains de celle-ci. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Lyra l'observait d'un air inquiet. Alice se tenait à côté d'elle et en la regardant Lily eut peur, qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait, elle avait l'air d'une morte! Elle cligna des yeux et vit Lyra soupirer de soulagement:

-Ça va Lily? Tu m'as fais une peur bleue! Ne recommences plus jamais!

Lily savait que son amie n'était pas d'un naturel inquiet et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du l'effrayer.

-Désolé, j'était perdue dans mes souvenirs…pas très gais d'ailleurs.

-Qu'Est-ce qu ne va pas, Lily? Depuis deux mois je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien…dis moi…je t'en prie.

-Ce n'est rien, Lyra je te jure, tout va bien, je suis simplement un peu fatiguée.

Elle n'osait avouer à son amie ce qu'elle allait faire dans très peu de temps, si elle échouait…

-Très bien, tu as déjeuner? Moi oui…Tu veux que je t'accompagne? On n'a pas cours tout de suite…

-Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller, ne te déranges pas pour moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps….a tout!

Et elle courut dans les escaliers pour se rapprocher de la Grande Salle…Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Malgré son émoi elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Rogue. Tout avait changé depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient jamais reparlés et ses longues tentatives n'avaient été soldées que par des échecs…Elle en avait souffert et avait vu avec angoisse et désespoir Rogue sombrer de plus en plus. Après cela, il ne l'avait jamais plus approchée, l'évitant délibérément, la repoussant à force de regards méprisants, la traitant de nouveau de sang de bourbe, ne lui parlant plus qu'avec mépris les rares fois ou il était obligé de converser avec elle. Il était devenu de plus en plus obscur, de plus en plus froid et dur, de plus en plus solitaire. Elle avait peu à peu abandonné tout espoir de réconciliation ou même de dialogue…Elle l'avait laissé sombrer mais rien ne pouvait plus empêcher sa longue descente vers les Ténèbres. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais le poids de la culpabilité l'accablait parfois. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait pu être celle qui l'aurait fait revenir à la lumière. Elle avait échouée. Elle ne l'avait en réalité jamais vraiment compris…jusqu'au dernier moment. Il lui avait échappé sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir et s'était inexorablement tourné vers le côté noir de la Magie…

Elle entra en trombe dans la salle. Personne ne fit attention à elle étant donné le bruit qui y régnait. Elle se dirigea d'un pas sur vers sa table. Elle ne voyait que Lui. Assis pas loin, à côté de Sirius et Remus, Peter n'était pas la. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus rapidement. Elle finit par arriver à destination et s'écroula sans aucune grâce en face de Lui, essoufflée, les joues rouges, le teint pâle, le regard fièvreux. Il leva les yeux vers elle pour les baisser aussitôt, elle vit ses sourcils se froncer tandis qu'il beurrait sa biscotte. Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards de Sirius et Remus, rivés sur elle, le premier légèrement agacé et moqueur, le deuxième surpris et un brin amusé. Elle respira un grand coup:

-James, je pourrais te parler en privé s'il te plait?

Le silence se fit immédiatement. Elle avait parlé d'une voix forte et presque tous les Gryffondors tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement mais ne Le quitta pas des yeux. Il la regardait à présent. Il avait parut surpris mais s'était rapidement ressaisi. Il l'avait observé d'une façon particulièrement inamicale et avait prononcé sa phrase d'une voix sèche et dure:

-Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux?

Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Même si elle était obligée de le faire devant tout le monde. Enfin non quand même…

-S'il te plait, James…

Cette fois ci sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Il la dévisagea intensément. Elle ne broncha pas. Ses yeux ne quittant pas son visage, si beau.

-Très bien.

Il s'était levé et l'avait suivi hors de la Grande Salle.

Il s'était retourné vers elle:

-Je t'écoute. Dépêche toi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle n'avait pas hésité, cela faisait trop longtemps que cela durait. Elle n'avait plus le choix, c'était le seul moyen pour le récupérer, ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde. Elle aspira une grande bouffée d'air devant son visage surpris, se força à le regarder dans les yeux, cligna deux fois des paupières et…

-Je t'aime.

**FIN**

Voila, vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé ensuite...Ils vécurent heureux (oui...), pendant longtemps (hum pas vraiment..) et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (non; juste petit Harry, mais bon...)

**J'espere que cela vous a plut... REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS s'il vous plait ...lol**

**Bisous à tous!**


End file.
